zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Święta Kanibali - ZAPYTAJ BECZKĘ 66
Opis odcinka Nowe Zapytaj Beczkę! Świąteczny odcinek, a w nim: karpie, kanibale, błędy gramatyczne, język migowy, prezenty, normalność, kwas chlebowy, friend zone, Wilhelm scream, fonetyka, pytanie o dowód, język polski i inne poważne tematy! Jednogłośna Opinia Świąteczna magia internautów zobaczyła poprzedni odcinek i wyraziła jedną... głośną... opinię: KRZYCZ TRYBSON!!! – Adi Topolaa Pytania * Jeżeli usmażymy murzyna, to będzie on smakował jak kurczak czy wołowina? - Marcin Sejdak * Dlaczego w każdym filmie, gdy ktoś spada, wklejony jest dokładnie ten sam krzyk? I skąd on się w ogóle wziął? - AjEmJorMasta * Drogi Krzysiu, jak odniesiesz się do tego, że uczyniłeś z "gimbusów" jakąś śmieszność i sprawiłeś, że już nikt nie traktuje ich poważnie. Pozdrawiam - bartek czyszek * Czy kanibale jedzą barszcz z prawdziwymi uszami? - Brony PITTERIX * Krzysiu, czy zabijasz karpia na wigilię? - Kacper Szymaniak * gdzie się patrzeć gdy ludzie śpiewają ci "sto lat" ? - DJSadzonka * Drogi Krzysztofie ;) Dlaczego większość Polaków popełnia takie głupie błędy w prostych zdaniach, jak np. Mama SIĘ mnie pyta o coś. ? To tak jakby mówić: mama siebie mnie pyta o coś. Zupełnie bez sensu :/ Bardzo mnie to nurtuje ;) - Jacek Kołodziejczyk * Nawiązując do tegorocznej matury próbnej z j.polskiego (operonu) , zainteresowało mnie pewne zdanie. Więc pytanie do Ciebie: Czy "wystawianie się na działanie urządzeń pompujących w nas wiedzę,nie po to, by dostarczyły jakiejkolwiek wiedzy - choćbyśmy nawet potrzebowali jej na krótko - ale po to, by oferowane w danym momencie treści sprawiały nam przyjemność i zapewniały rozrywkę" jest oznaką niewolnictwa i nadmiernego nieludzkiego podporządkowania się niekoniecznie precyzyjnym mediom? - mattiscold * Czemu ludzie od dziecka nie uczą się języka migowego, który na całym świecie jest taki sam? Rozwiązałoby to problem z barierą językową - Weronika Niedźwiecka * (P)Skoro gimbus (wg Zapytaj Beczkę Wiki) urodził się w 1997 roku to nie powinien chodzić teraz do liceum? - Adam Jachimczyk * Ja jestem klasowym dziwakiem. Wylosowała mnie klasowa "blondynka" i kupił mi kilogram bananów. DLACZEGO?! - Robinette Broadhead * Pytanie: Jak bardzo masz nasrane we łbie,nerdzie ? :> - Adam owski * Krzysiu? Piłeś kwas chlebowy? - Władysław Łokietek * Dlaczego Zapytaj Beczkę robi się coraz mniej śmieszne? - Call Me Shiro * Krzysiu,czy wierzysz, że tacy mali youtuberzy, jak ja, mogą się jeszcze wybić w tych ciężkich czasach? - Mish * Krzysztofie jak uniknąć tzw "Friend Zone" ? - Czy jest to wogóle możliwe ?? - przemes3 * Dlaczego dostajemy prezenty dwa razy od św. Mikołaja, skoro tylko 6 grudnia są imieniny Mikołaja? Czemu "na gwiazdke" nie dostajemy od tej jebanej gwiazdki tylko od grubasa w czerwieni?! - Chris ChrisChris * KRZYSIU, dlaczego błędnie wymawiasz nazwę zespołu Iron Maiden? (poprawna wymowa to: /ajyn mejdyn/ , a dnie /ajron mejden/. Pozdrawiam i życzę Wesołych Świąt! :) - majkkali * Co się stanie jak zjem Święconke w wigilię ??? - Medyk PL * Twój najszybszy sposób na "wyrwanie" dziewczyny??? - TheMyszka1300 * Krzysiek, kupowałaś alkohol przed 18 rokiem życia? - Mikołaj Kaliszewski * Kto jest największym YouTube'rem na świecie? - noacta92 * P czy nie męczy cię mycie palców po tym jak wkładasz je do buzi krzycząc ,,chamska reklama!" ? No chyba, że ich nie myjesz... - Janusz Flis * Krzysiu, często podkreślasz swoją tolerancję, co jest wielką cnotą, ale czy nie uważasz, że trzeba w tych czasach wytyczyć granicę tej tolerancji? Czy nie uważasz, że niedługo z Polską może stać się to samo co z Francją, której gospodarka i "zdrowie" legną w gruzach za sprawą fanatycznych arabów, murzynów kradnących lub żyjących na zasiłku i działaczy homoseksualnych niszczących moralność i zdrowy rozsądek? To samo działo się w Szwecji, kiedy ta utraciła swoją potęgę gospodarczą przez przyjezdnych z półwyspu Bałkańskiego, którzy żyli na ogromnych swedzkich zasiłkach, aby później uciec z pieniędzmi do ojczyzny. - Ramirezo123 * Krzysiu, co mam zrobić gdy dziewczyna powiedziałą mi wprost że skończe jak menel z przed biedronki? Widziałem po jej twarzy że oczekiwała odpowiedzi, kilka dni po tym incydęcie spytała mnie o odpowiedź, powinienem się bać? - Jack_Pl * Krzysiu suchar na dziś ? - Deki Dek Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku Krzysiu zagrał na Ukulele Śmierci *Pojawiło się nawiązanie do Świata Ziemi *W tym odcinku Krzysztof pokazuje gumową, chrumkającą świnię, którą dostał od widza. Pojawiała się ona już we wcześniejszych odcinkach. Podkład muzyczny * Danosongs - Chimera Derivation 3 * Deck The Halls * Mark Instinct & Bare - Fucking Vicious Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem